Dead Until Dark from Eric's Point of View
by Evey Edge
Summary: A look into the mind of Eric Northman during various Dead until Dark Scenes. As true to CH's character as I could could make him so expect attraction, not love, at first sight. Review if you want more chapters ; .
1. Chapter 1

Time is a relative concept to a being as ancient as myself. New, old, short, long are words that vary based on perspective. Fangtasia, for example should have been new to my thousand year old eyes. I had established it just over three year ago. A drop in the proverbial bucket of my life. Somehow it felt older.

The Great Revelation had been in equal parts blessing and curse. The blessing was that we no longer had to hide our existence from the mortal masses. We are vampire. Hiding may have been necessary for survival but it had been demeaning. Now we are in the open, free to prosper and legally profit from our prey. Not, of course that I advocated the recent trend of "main-streaming". For those vampire who choose to live among humans, catering to their sensibilities I feel only concept. They are hiding more than ever. Some I even suspect of trying to recapture their former humanity. Even if such a thing were possible, it was certain not desirable. What self-respecting vampire would willingly return to a life of being weak-minded prey.

Looking around the bar, the pathetic specimens were abundant. The tourists sat snapping their photos, huddled together for safety. As if being in herd would protect them if one of my people chose to break the rules of the bar. Not that they would. They have my orders. Any conduct that would hurt my business would not be punished lightly. The other group of human patrons were the vermin, the creatures other humans referred to a "fang-bangers". I personally preferred the term 'livestock'. The lazier of my kind appreciated the convenience this subculture provided, meals that would come to a vampire without glamour or even seduction. I partook occasionally because it is expected of me as Fangtasia's owner, but lately there has been this sense of dissatisfaction. Perhaps I miss the hunt. Or perhaps all humans have become so dull and predictable that taking their blood was uninspiring. Pam was apparently sharing my disquiet. One of the groveling masses had crawled across the floor to kiss Pam's boot. Her disgust was starkly apparent. Pam has even less patience with the foolish cattle than I did. Mindful of my orders she exerted only a fraction of her strength as she kicked him in the shoulder and sent him flying a few feet. I looked at her with mock admonishment.

"If you keep rejecting your food you'll go to ground hunger. Or perhaps you'd like some Tru Blood instead." Pam despised Tru Blood, as I very well knew.

"I will make my selection when I am good and ready. It's not my fault this crowd is exceptionally lackluster. Also I notice you have not chosen a companion for the evening." True enough. There was hardly a warm body in the room that would not welcome my advances. It is not conceited of me to think this way, it is merely the truth. I had any number of choices available to me, but how to choose when they were all the same. They were all disgustingly subservient, eager, and weak. All wearing the same dark gothic clothing that they somehow imagined would appeal to vampire tastes. Perhaps not all. In a booth across the room a human woman sat in a white dress with small red designs. The dress was tight and fit her well, revealing a tempting amount of tan skin, not to mention cleavage. Her long blond hung around sweet features. She was lovely. I would have her. Pam noticed the direction of my gaze.

"Yes, I saw that earlier. Unfortunately Bill is escorting her." Bill? Looking beyond the human I saw that Bill Compton, a recent addition to my area, was sharing her booth. The vampire had checked in with me a few weeks ago, as courtesy dictated. First impressions led me to believe Bill was a dull individual, but obedient and intelligent enough not to cause me problems.

"Pity." Custom dictated I refrain from poaching on preserves of vampires in my area. It was true other sheriffs had been known to overlook the custom when it suited them, but I'd always found such behavior ill-advised. The self-gratification wasn't worth it in the long run. Vampires could hold grudges for long periods of time, however minor the slight. One specific human was hardly worth the inconvenience.

Still there was always the chance Bill will be lured away by one of the throng. He would be a fool to abandon his prize but sometimes there was no accounting for taste. I resumed my conversation with Pam, every so often checking to be sure Compton hadn't left his white lamb untended. Each time I was disappointed. Compton, it seemed was no fool. This revelation put me in an inexplicably foul mood. I turned away supplicants who I would have settled for on an ordinary night. Pam, who knew me better than any creature except my maker, noticed the change in my disposition, but she wisely choose not to comment. The slight quirk of her mouth was all that gave her away when the visitors approached our table. I scowled at them until I realized that it was Bill and his companion. Dare I hope he had brought her as a present for his sheriff? If so, Bill would be considerably raised in my esteem.

"Bill." I nodded to him in greeting before resting my eyes on the girl. She was beaming energetically her eyes traveling from Pam to myself. She smelled of vitality, the sun, and some other delectable scent I couldn't quite identify.

"Who's your friend?" Pam's fangs had run out a little leading me to believe that A)she wanted Bill's companion for herself B) She wanted to frighten the human, or C) She wanted to irritate me. Knowing Pam, it was undoubtedly A, B, and C.

"Hi, I'm Sookie Stackhouse." Unusual that she didn't defer to Bill to make the introduction. She and Bill must have not been together long. Perhaps they were not together at all. Despite the fact Bill's hand encircled her arm, she had no marks of ownership on her. No visible bite marks of any kind. That thought made my mouth water. If what she smelled like was any indication her blood would be as much a treat as her body.

"Aren't you sweet." My words implied an invitation a beautiful woman such as this one must be familiar with. I was already imagining sampling her and finding out for myself.

"Not especially." That was not the response I had expected. If she was mildly clever I would have pictured a response such as "Very," or "See for yourself". If she was dim an inviting smile would have served quite well. Her reply struck me as a refusal, albeit a polite refusal. This unprecedented occurrence provoked my first laugh of the night. Pam quickly followed suit, no doubt for the same reason.

"Sookie this is Pam and I am Eric." Pam and Bill nodded to each other. I waited to see what the breather would say next. I noticed her marginally opening her mouth then close it as though signaled to be silent. I suspected Bill's grip on her arm had something to do with it.

"My friend Sookie would like to ask a couple of questions." She was one of those. How disappointing I glanced at Pam, who seemed to share my sentiment.

"Like how long are our fangs and what kind of coffin do we sleep in?" I mentally added 'How many humans have we killed for asking stupid questions?' to Pam's list. Tourists, honestly.

"No, ma'am." It seemed the woman was speaking for herself again and in such a surprising manner that neither I nor Pam knew what to make of it. Humans who knowingly come in contact with vampire usually speak with fear, hate, or lust. Sometimes it is a combination of these emotions. This woman, Sookie Stackhouse, spoke with respect, but only the polite respect she would have afforded to a fellow human being.

"I'd like to know if you've seen either of these women in the bar." She rummaged through her purse and produced two pictures which she presented to me and Pam. A glance at Bill told me he was not happy. His face had gone quite expressionless. Bill was very aware of the unusual nature of his "friend" and was probably regretting bringing her to my attention. Returning my focus to the photographs I choose to answer the woman's questions. Certainly there was no harm in it and perhaps if I proved cooperative, she would prove likewise.

"I have been with this one. She liked pain." I indicated the woman I had tasted. Neither her blood, nor the sex had been particularly memorable. The other woman was less attractive. If she had come to the bar she would have been beneath my notice. Pam seemed surprised I had responded, but like a good child, she followed my lead and confirmed that both women had come into the bar. The woman seemed satisfied and returned the photographs to her purse once more. How intriguing she was.

"Thank you very much, that's all of your time I need to take." Again I had the oddest sense this human did not understand or perhaps acknowledge the difference between her kind and mine. She turned to leave, despite the fact I had not dismissed her. I looked to Bill to indicate my displeasure at her attempted departure. Bill's face had become colder still but his grip on the human's arm prevented her from moving. Her surprise was evident. How naïve she was.

"Bill, are you quite attached to your friend?" A polite request was always advisable to start with. If Bill was prepared to be reasonable there needn't be any conflict what so ever. Bill knows my reputation well enough to know I can be generous to those who please me.

"She is mine." And to think I'd believe Bill to be moderately intelligent. I'd have to pursue this at a later date. I inclined my head to indicate that they were temporarily free to go while giving the human a final eye roll. Bill's frame relaxed. He must not have realized his reprieve was only a temporary one. Sooner or later Bill would either lose interest or need a favor from me for which I'd demand a specific payment. About the woman's willingness I wasn't abundantly concerned. Clearly if she was Bill's she had no objection to vampire lovers, and when it came to vampire lovers, few were better than me.

I followed her with my eyes as they made their way back to their booth. Even with my vampire hearing I couldn't discern their conversation from the bar's noise. They appeared to be having a disagreement of some kind. That was good.

"It's unlike you to concede so readily Eric." Pam had decided to stir up trouble. It is her favorite pass time and her go to activity when she became bored. I generally allow her to get away with it as she is my favorite child.

"Who says I've conceded anything?" The fight appeared to have reached its conclusion. Bill was standing, but not apparently to leave. He moved through the crowd toward the bar. The woman, Sookie, appeared to be awaiting his return.

"Pam, if you would?" Pam had left the table before I'd finished the sentence. She knew me very well.

Turning my attention back to the woman, I noticed her posture was different from how she was sitting earlier she was keeping her head down as though she was aware of my gaze and deliberately avoiding it. Bill must have said something to her. I felt a wave of irritation toward him. I was his sheriff, he should be acceding to all my wishes, whether great or small, rather than hindering me. In my pique I decided to break custom and use my glamour on a human declared to be another vampire's.

I reached to Sookie Stackhouse with my will and commanded her to come to me. It didn't matter that she wasn't looking at me. My thousand years of unlife has granted me enough power that I didn't need eye contact to trap a human's mind. Sure enough she looked over at me almost immediately, but her expression was of confusion, rather than the blissful serenity of the glamourized. She didn't leave her booth. I pushed even harder, puzzled. She still didn't come. Instead she turned back to Bill, who had returned with their drinks and was looking angrier than I'd ever seen him. Not the Bill's ire troubled me a great deal not when I had so many other things to think about.

What was Sookie Stackhouse, that I couldn't glamour her? I had thought her merely human, a vital, attractive, and unusual human, but still a human. Yet there had been that slight whiff of…something. Not vampire, shifter, were, or witch, but something else, something other. And Bill had known it or he would have been surprised, not angry at my failed glamour. Bill had been holding out on me. Not smart Bill, not smart at all.

Within a minute Bill and Sookie were standing, and heading to the exit. I initially thought they'd been fleeing me, but Bill signaling me as he passed my table told me otherwise. Trusting both my instincts and him I did as advised and evacuated Fangtasia. I grabbed the bouncer at the door in my flight as she was already on way, but Pam had already left for the night and I trusted the others to look out for themselves.

I waited by my car as Bill and the human followed me outside.

"There's going to be a raid," Bill said, by way of explanation. I would require more of an answer than that.

"How do you know?" Bill looked conflicted, aware that silence would not suffice but still reluctant to answer.

"Me," It appeared the human who was more than she seemed was the one Bill hadn't wanted to expose. His loyalty was interesting, "I read the policeman's mind,". So that was her little secret? This could potentially be very useful. To know humans' real intentions, to see through their deceptions could be invaluable to my businesses. I wondered how this little quirk would affect the quality of her blood. I vaguely recalled the gypsy woman four centuries ago who also had abilities beyond the normal human range. She had known me for what I was right away, but hadn't exposed me. I in turn knew her for many nights following.

"That's interesting. I had a psychic once. It was incredible." Sonja was her name I think.

"Did the psychic think so?" Wasn't she feisty? What a refreshing change she'll make from the obsequious wretches I usually bedded.

"For a while." At least up until her family had realized the significance of the bite marks and stoned her to death. A regrettable waste. There is no account for the savagery of human nature. I would have said more but police had arrived. Sookie might now leave with Bill, but that would not always be so. Someday, someday soon, she would be mine.


	2. Chapter 2

The month following the telepath's visit was largely uneventful. The fallout of the police raid was minimal. Fortunately there were no casualties, either vampire or human. A vampire death would have required me to take action, and as the perpetrators were human police, exacting vengeance would create entanglements I do not need. Human losses would likewise have caused problems.

The vampires that frequent Fangtasia have been coached on raid protocol. They are expected to flee and not fight. Giving my people this order was difficult for me. I do not mind exercising my power as Sheriff, but I do object to making vampires run from humans. We are superior to them in every respect, yet their numbers force us to work around their petty laws and customs. In this particular instance pride has yielded to practicality. I do not need the hassle of dealing with human law enforcement, and I want nothing to interfere with my lucrative businesses.

Vampires cannot master the human race through force alone. The fallout of an out and out war would be too substantial. I believe economics to be a more effective tool of dominance. Money, not governments, rules the human world. Our immortality gives us the time to acquire wealth. With patience comes power.

Garrett, the vampire who flouted my rules regarding feeding on the club's premises, has been punished for his disobedience. I had forgotten how talented Pam is with a whip. I really ought to have carried out the penalty myself, but found myself disinterested. I told Pam I didn't wish to sully my hands by dealing with such an insignificant vampire.

When I delivered his sentence the fool complained that I have previously engaged in similar activity. He was correct of course, I have tasted the odd human on the desk of my office. If Bill Compton had been cooperative I would have had Sookie Stackhouse in this manner. Regardless, Garrett failed to take into account that I am Sheriff and he is not.

After his sentence was carried out I ordered Garrett back to his maker to relearn obedience. I wonder what his maker could have been thinking in turning him. Garrett is such a stupid, petulant vampire, I can't imagine what he like as a human. The reason Garrett is so fond of Fangtasia's livestock is that they bestow their indiscriminate worship on anything with fangs. Fang-bangers are likely the only creatures in either the human or supernatural world that can stand his company. Perhaps he was an accident. This is rare but it does happen. One too many deep consecutive feeding on the wrong human and suddenly you have an unwanted eternal companion. If it had been me I would have been tempted to stake him rather than deal with the hassle. I have been much more fortunate with my children.

As if sensing my thoughts, Pam appeared in the doorway of my office.

"Eric, your accountant wishes to speak with you." Pam smiled, her fangs slightly extended. The human she ushered into the office was pudgy and balding, most definitely not her type, so I could only assume her fangs were out because she had been terrorizing him. The man did seem unusually nervous, fidgeting and sweating profusely.

"Mr…Mr…Mr. Northman. " The human's stuttering voice aroused both my curiosity and irritation. This degree of nerves was not the result of Pam's teasing. I could smell the fear rolling off him in waves. After a few deep breaths him appeared to somewhat calm himself.

"There appear to be some..er..discrepancies..in your books." The man clasped his hands in front of him, no doubt to keep them from shaking, as he waited for my response.

"Discrepancies?" I kept my voice soft to avoid pushing the human's already accelerated heart rate beyond its limits and killing him before I could obtain all of his information.

"Yes sir, $60,000 dollars, seems to have…gone missing." Someone was stealing from me. From me, Eric Northman, Sheriff of Area 5 in the Kingdom of Louisiana. The amount was irrelevant. The act was the enraging thing. Someone had had the unmitigated gall to take what is mine.

"Missing? Are you certain this isn't a clerical error of some kind?" Despite my efforts to conceal my fury something must have leaked into my voice because the accountant's face suddenly became white as a vampire's.

"I'm sure, Mr. Northman. I quadruple checked the figures when I found the anomaly. I wouldn't have bothered you otherwise." No, I doubt he would have. He seemed absolutely terrified of me. His fear was justified. If I thought he was responsible for the robbery I would have no compunction about draining him dry here and now. Luckily for him I didn't believe he had the nerve. Still it never hurt to be cautious. Now what was his name? Something with a B, I'm sure Brian, Brandon, Bruce…yes that was it.

" Bruce," I laden my voice with my thousand years of vampiric power. He was caught instantly. "Did you steal that money from me?"

"No, I'm not that crazy." Bruce spoke to me through the fog of my influence. I had no doubt he was telling the truth.

"Do you know who did?"

"No. I wish I did." Interesting. Perhaps, despite his protests, Bruce did have aspirations towards my wealth.

"Why?"

"To keep you from killing me." Ah, he sought to save himself by presenting me with the culprit. He was so willing to turn on his own kind in exchange for his own life. Humans really were quite predictable.

"Who else have you told?" This information had to be contained.

"No one." At least that was good news. The thief wouldn't realize their time was up. Bruce had no more useful information to give.

"Bruce you will remember that you informed me about the missing money. You will not tell anyone we have spoken. You will return to Fangtasia tomorrow, and hour after sunset. You are dismissed." I released Bruce from his thrall and after shaking his head a few times, he scurried out of my office. Pam, who had been standing by the door throughout the interview, made no comment as the accountant passed her. Once he he'd left and the office door had closed she spoke.

"What are your orders, Sheriff?" Pam, despite her teasing nature, had the uncanny ability to sense when was and was not a good time to rile me. Now she clearly understood was not one of those times. There was much more to this theft than the simple loss of money. Reputation was important to any vampire, but it was essential to ranking vampires, such as myself. If word got out that I had allowed human to steal from me, my position would be weakened. If it became general knowledge before the culprit was apprehended and suitably punished it would be worse still.

I needed to consider my options. I could put all Fangtasia employees to death and search their homes and bank accounts at leisure. This option would certainly be an outlet for my ire, but there were many drawbacks. The death of one fang-banger would be one thing. Members of the subculture were notoriously unstable, self-destructive creatures. The police wouldn't be too suspicious at an apparent suicide or even disappearance of one of their number. The deaths of Fangtasia's entire staff however might start an inquiry. There was also the additional, though minor concern, that honest (or as honest as humans can be) employees would be punished along with the guilty. Though I have little conscience to speak of, I dislike rewarding good service with death. Not to mention the hassle of replacing all the staff.

My next option was torture. Again there are many drawbacks to this approach. The first issue is that information obtained through torture tends to be unreliable. People will say anything to get the pain to stop. Also the marks left by torture were impossible to glamour away. To destroy the evidence, I'd need to destroy the entire body, creating all the problems of option one.

My next thought was glamour. I could question the humans without arousing suspicions of the human authorities. There would only be minimal mental damage to the innocent parties. Who would I question first? The waitresses? The humans who ran the gift shop? Which of them seemed most likely to steal from me and get away with it? Who among them had the nerve or the intelligence to mastermind such a thing. I had no answer. The human staff of Fangtasia are competent at their menial jobs, but lacked the cunning to deceive me. So who did that leave as suspects? The only vampires with enough assess were Pam and Long Shadow.

I wanted to automatically dismiss Pam as a possibility. Sentimental but true. The thought that my child, my favorite child, would betray me was…discomforting. However I couldn't ignore that she knew me better than Long Shadow did and would therefore be better able to deceive me. Looking at her, my companion of over two hundred years, I considered if it was possible that she had wronged me for so slight a temptation as $60,000. My instincts (I refuse to be mawkish and call them feelings) told me it was impossible. My brain told me it was unlikely.

Long Shadow seemed the more promising candidate. He was not particularly close to me despite the decades we'd known each other. He was secretive, even for a vampire. A human might call him shifty. Furthermore he was discontented with his function at the bar. Serving did not come easily for him. In fact he'd recently mentioned he was considering moving to a different state, perhaps back to his maker in Kansas. Had he been laying the ground work for his departure before the missing money had been discovered? The more I thought about it, the more plausible it sounded. The question was how to find proof.

Long Shadow couldn't be glamoured, and torturing or killing him without justification would earn me major penalties. Long Shadow could have a human accomplice, but if he'd been coercing him or her with glamour, my own glamour might not be able to pull it from the human's mind. Long Shadow may have also influenced the human to confess sole guilt if questioned under hypnosis. What I needed was a way to see past the magic of glamour. What I needed was Sookie Stackhouse.

"Pam, tell Long Shadow and all the human employees I need them here an hour after sunset tomorrow. I want both of your help interrogating the staff." Pam nodded to me and went back out to the bar. Now to arrange for Long Shadow's surprise.

As I dialed Bill's number I mused that if Bill had not brought his human to Fangtasia a month ago I would be without a good solution to my problem. I could do nothing to Long Shadow without proof, I couldn't get proof through any means available to me. I would have been forced to stomach working with the traitor, hoping to catch him in the act, all the while risking my oversight becoming general knowledge. If Long Shadow realized he was being watched he could easily have disappeared, taking with him my money and my reputation. The fates had clearly smiled on me when they brought Sookie Stackhouse into my bar.

"Bill Compton." At last Bill had chosen to answer his phone.

"This is your Sheriff." I waited for my words to sink in. Bill would know this was not a social call. After a considerably pause Bill responded with a cold "yes". I smiled. Did Bill think he was going to put me off by being unfriendly?

"I require your telepath," I paused for moment before continuing, "to be at Fangtasia tomorrow an hour and half after sunset." From his silence I understood Bill was not pleased by my demand. When he did speak he sounded more rigid than I'd ever heard him. Considering Bill Compton is generally stiffer than a corpse post rigor this was quite an accomplishment.

"I do not know whether Miss Stackhouse is available tomorrow evening. I have not yet spoken with her tonight." Bill is priceless sometimes. For a man with no sense of humor he can be quite amusing.

"When you are consulting with your human about her schedule, try to impart how crucial her acceptance of my invitation is to the continued well-being of your relationship." It can be hard on a couple when one of its members is tortured then ejected from the state. Or so I would assume, never having been part of a "couple" since my human days. Bill was not such a fool that he couldn't hear the threat in my voice.

"Sookie is mine." I have to admit while I find Bill irritating in many respects, he is not without spine. He is without brain, foresight, and a clear vision of things to come, but not spine.

"I am not summoning your human for personal reasons, this time at least. I need her assistance with a business matter." I'm sure my inclusion of "this time" did not please Mr. Compton, however I saw no reason to mask my intentions. Sookie is a valued commodity, and I have no intention of letting Bill Compton waste her in that backwater town, Bon Temps. There was nothing he could do to stop me, and he knew it. Some days it was very rewarding to be Sheriff.

"What business matter?" Did Bill think I was somehow obligated to share my affairs with him?

"One which will not require your presence. Miss Stackhouse may drive herself or I will send Pam to pick her up." Truthfully I wanted Bill in room when Sookie revealed Long Shadow as the treacherous snake he is. A vampiric witness who is not my child could prove useful, if whatever action I take against the bartender turns into a legal matter. My motive for saying otherwise was to steer the conversation to the point where Bill had accepted my will and considered himself lucky to have gotten what he believes to be a concession. Sure enough Bill did not disappoint.

"I will escort Sookie. She will not take being summoned by you kindly, nor will she feel comfortable being alone in the company of vampires beside myself." Was Bill deliberately hinting that his human preferred him to me? It was almost enough to make my previously insincere demand a real one. I refrained from losing my temper. Another reason for Bill presence occurred to me, he could witness firsthand how I dealt with vampires who crossed me.

"Well then by all means come. I wouldn't dream of making Sookie uncomfortable." I hung up, confident the suggestive manner in which I spoke my last line was received as intended.

I took a moment to ponder Bill's last statement. Could what he said be accurate? Is Sookie really 'uncomfortable' in my presence. The only time I'd heard a woman say I made her 'uncomfortable' it wasn't due to my presence, but rather the size of my…well let's just say she wasn't entirely complaining about the matter.

If I took 'uncomfortable' to mean 'afraid' that would make a little more sense. I am a vampire after all and she a human. It is not extraordinary for prey to fear their predators. And yet when I met her in Fangtasia she hadn't acted afraid. She had been polite, but not subservient and she had smiled, not shivered. In comparison to Bruce she spoke to me with fearlessness, poise, and the slightest hint of a challenge. The memory brought a smile to my face that was quickly erased by my next thought.

Bill hadn't said Sookie was uncomfortable around vampires, he had said she was uncomfortable around vampires who weren't Bill. That had to be a lie. She couldn't sincerely prefer Bill Compton to me. Bill Compton was less powerful, less handsome, and had all the personality of a block of wood. I am the better lover. I have no way to know for this with absolute certainty as Bill and I had never shared a human before, but with my natural endowments and a thousand years of practice I have trouble believing anyone could be better. What possible attraction could Compton have that makes him preferable to me?

If Sookie does, in fact favor Bill, it could only be for his willingness to play the role of the tame, mainstreaming vampire. Perhaps Bill makes her feel safe, almost as if she's with another human. If this is the case either Bill will grow tired of his charade or Sookie will realize that safety is a puny thing, compared what I offer. Either way it is only a matter of time. With patience comes power. With patience also comes pleasure.


	3. Chapter 3

The stake was in the top drawer of my desk. After my conversation with Bill I'd checked to make sure the weapon was suitable sharp, should I need to use it tonight. I hadn't made up my mind either way. If guilty Long Shadow would need to be punished and punished severely. I couldn't decide whether staking the thief was the best option. Things had been simpler when I was newly turned. There hadn't been so many laws regulating our behavior. A vampire did as he or she liked so long as it didn't endanger our race as a whole. As the centuries wore on more and more restrictions were put in place, the strictest being on the slaying of other vampires. Today, even with cause, I would have to pay a steep fine to end Long Shadow's existence. The legalities were vexing indeed. I needed to decide whether the financial loss would be worth the pleasure of driving a stake through his traitorous heart.

"Why don't we kill them all and be done with it?" Long Shadow had arrived and entered my office without bothering to knock, a miscalculation on his part. As Sheriff I expect more respect than to have my underlings enter without basic courtesy and launch into a conversation with preamble. Pam knocked on my open office door before I had time to reprimand Long Shadow for his rudeness.

"Sheriff." Pam inclined her head to the exact degree required by etiquette. After she completed her salute she strode forward and stood at attention before my desk. She was the picture of a proper second in command, with the exception of the wicked gleam in her eyes. This production was purely for Long Shadow's benefit. Pam preferred to show respect through deeds, not decorum. Long Shadow appeared to recognize his error and quickly moved back to stand beside Pam. His fangs, which had been slightly extended, retracted into his gums. Whether they had been out due to his anger at being robbed or anger at being caught was impossible to say.

"Long Shadow, because we are partners in this bar and thus interested parties in this theft, I will explain to you my reasoning, but do not forget which of us is Sheriff."

"Yes, Sheriff." Long Shadow adopted the façade of a chastened underling, but I suspected it to be no more authentic than Pam's display.

"I have no desire attract the attention of the human authorities by putting all of our human staff to death, nor do I wish to close Fangtasia for the time it would take us to restaff. Thus I have decided to use this theft as a trial run for my newest asset." Both vampires looked confused for a few seconds before recognition dawned on Pam's face.

"Do you mean Bill Compton's human?" I felt an unexpected rush of irritation towards Pam's use of the possessive.

"Yes. She will be arriving shortly" I had fully apprised Pam of the events leading up to the raid. She knew of Sookie's unusual ability. I had not seen fit to share this information with Long Shadow, which was why he continued to appear puzzled.

"The tasty blonde? What good is she?" Again I felt a wave of displeasure. Long Shadow's description was undoubtedly accurate, however I disliked his disrespectful assessment of what would one night be my possession.

"Miss Stackhouse has a unique gift that will allow us to find our thief, she can read minds." Long Shadow at first snorted at my words, but the look I gave him wiped the disbelief off his face.

"It was through her assistance that we were forewarned about the raid last month." It could have been my imagination but I could have sworn I saw fear in Long Shadow's eyes for a brief second.

"All minds?" I had briefly considered the possibility that the scope Sookie's power went beyond her own species, but I had dismissed almost immediately. During our interview Bill had been signaling the human by gripping her arm. If she'd been able to read his mind it would not have been necessary. Also if the woman had heard some of my more explicit thoughts, surely she would have reacted in some way, preferably by offering herself to me on the spot.

"No, only human minds." Long Shadow relaxed almost imperceptibly. If I hadn't been expecting it I would not have caught it.

"Perhaps because there is not much there to read." I allowed myself a small grin at Pam's humor. Long Shadow did not share in our mirth.

"I don't like trusting this to a human. Even if she can tell who did it, who's to say she won't lie about it?"

"If she lies I'll know. I can always tell when someone is deceiving me." Long Shadow and I stared at each other for a long moment before he glanced away and shrugged.

"The choice is, of course, yours Sheriff. I still think I could find answers faster than any telepath." Yes I was sure he would. The question was would they be truthful answers.

"Should the human fail, we will explore alternate means of interrogation. " I allowed my fangs to run out, suggesting that the 'alternate means' would be very bloody indeed. It was only a question of whose blood.

I sent Pam to wait at the side entrance for the arrival of Bill and Sookie. Long Shadow reverted into his resting state. Looking at him I impartially reviewed the observations I'd made regarding his behavior. Long Shadow had appeared to be edgier than usual tonight, but his mood could easily be the result of being robbed. In point of fact I had nothing remotely concrete to base my suspicions. My principal reason for suspecting him was that I didn't credit any of the humans with the brains to carry off the scheme. Was that experience or arrogance talking? Too many vampires meet their doom because they underestimate the steak of duplicitous cunning in humans. I had either under-estimated a human's intelligence or over-estimated a vampire's loyalty. I needed to be prepared for either possibility.

A short while later Pam escorted Bill and Sookie into my office. The visible bite marks on Sookie's neck and the way she clutched Bill's hand suggested the relationship between them had strengthened not waned since our last encounter. Mildly displeasing but not of pressing importance under the circumstances. Still I took a moment to admire how nicely her tee-shirt hung on her delightful figure. Since she was facing me I had no way of knowing if the jeans suited her equally well, but I had every confidence that they did. Caught up in the stream of images that accompanied this thought, I almost missed Bill deep nod. Yet another vampire presenting me with the semblance of respect and loyalty.

"Bill, Sookie. Bill, you and Sookie know Long Shadow. Sookie, you remember Pam. And this is Bruce." For the first time in several minutes I acknowledge the presence of the sweating human sitting across from me. During my discussion with Long Shadow he had been cowering in his chair attempting to make his mass smaller so as not to attract attention. Such efforts were wasted of course, a vampire is always aware of a ready meal so close at hand. Fortunately for him, his blandness and insignificance keep him at barely a blimp on my radar. The attractive and curious creature was much more worthy of my attention. "Sookie listen to Bruce." Now that the pleasantries were taken care of we could commence with the business of the night. The human grasped my meaning almost immediately.

"What exactly am I listening for?" Her tone was rather sharp for a human surrounded by vampires. I supposed she was put out at being drafted into my service. Irrelevant. In time she would come to accept, and eventually appreciate her position. In time she would know all the pleasures serving me entailed. For now I would simply ignore her petulance.

"Someone has embezzled about sixty thousand dollars from us, and rather than put all our humans to death or torture, we thought perhaps you would look into their minds and tell us who it was." Her eyes widened perceptively at my words, as though I'd said something shocking. Bill was obviously overdoing his tame vampire routine, if the courses of action I had considered were so shocking to her.

"And then what will you do?" Really this human was quite surprising. Generally I give an order and it is done. Neither vampires nor human have the nerve or stupidity to question me. Until this woman.

"Whoever it is will give us our money back," Naturally that was what should happen. Reclaiming my property shouldn't offend her delicate human sensibilities.

"And then?" What was her objective here? I am a vampire and moreover a Sheriff whoever is responsible must be punished. Severely. Perhaps she is looking to disclaim any guilt over the fate of the fool who crossed me. It cost me nothing to give her the lie she wanted and I wanted this line of inquiry over with.

"Why, if we can produce proof of the crime, we will turn over the culprit over to the police," And that should be the end of that. She could leave here tonight and tell herself that comforting little tale.

"I'll make a deal Eric," Wasn't this priceless? The human wanted to negotiate. I could see Pam smirking at me from the other side of the room. Long Shadow appeared less amused.

"And what would that be, Sookie?" I smiled indulgently, wondering what she wanted and what she could possibly have to bargain with. She had no power here.

"If you really do turn the guilty party over to the police, I'll do this for you again, whenever you want." Whatever gave her the impression she had choice in the matter? "Yeah I know I'd probably have to anyway. But isn't it better if I come willing, if we had good faith with each other?" I could make her do what I wanted anywhere at any time, just my threatening Bill, or some human she loves. But I had committed to a mainstream business, and it would be better all around to keep things as legal as possible, to keep my relations with humans aboveboard, or at least as aboveboard as vampire-human relations could be. I didn't want to kill anyone if I didn't have to. If my suspicions about Long Shadow turned out to be right I didn't need the hassle of dealing with his sire.

"Besides, how sure are you the thief is human?" I was forced to send an immediate non-verbal command to both Pam and Long Shadow in order to ensure my newest acquisition would continue breathing. It appeared the human was something of a paradox being at once shrewd and stupid.

"That's an interesting idea, Pam and Long Shadow are my partners in this bar and if none of the humans are guilty, I guess we'll have to look at them." Strange how the telepath suggested the possibility of a vampire perpetrator at the same moment I was thinking about Long Shadow.

"Just a thought," But whose thought Miss Stackhouse, yours or mine? Her voice had become subdued, as though sensing the dangerous turn my mind had taken.

"Start now, with this man," Enough time had been wasted already. I would deal with the theft, before contemplating any action I may forced to take with the telepath. It would be shame to drain such a specimen because of a vague feeling of uneasiness.

"Did you take the money?" As the girl knelt beside the man holding his arm and presumably listening to his thought, her face betrayed nothing but deep concentration. She couldn't possibly have heard my silent contemplations of her death and still sit there so calmly.

"No." Bruce's answer was of no surprise to me. He knew nothing. The next human to be escorted in was Ginger, one of my waitresses. I had partaken of her on occasion.

"Hey sweetie." I could not begin to comprehend why this human believed she could refer to me any term of familiarity, let alone "Sweetie". Perhaps I needed to become more discriminatory regarding which of the cattle I bedded.

"Ginger, answer this woman's questions." The dim creature appeared to recognize the command in my tone. She affected a more demure pose than her original cross legged invitation.

"Yes, master." My disgust with the human mounted. Ginger could not begin to understand the meaning of the word, "master". It should be used only as a term of ultimate obedience and loyalty from a worthy subordinate to his or her lord. I had no desire to me more than employer to Ginger. I would not want ultimate service from one such as her.

Sookie reached for Ginger's wrist, only to be flung off with an angry hiss. Her reaction was so extreme I became instantly on edge. Her odd reaction had all the indications of being the result of mental programming. I ordered Pam to secure Ginger while the telepath continue her examination.

"Did you take the money?" Sookie's face pinched in concentration as she ignored the screams issuing from the waitress and explored the abyss that was her mind. "She knows who did. She can't say his name. He's bitten her. It's some kind of compulsion, she can't even picture him." Long Shadow must have been getting very nervous, but it didn't show in his stance. There was no telling how he'd react, should Sookie acquire his name. I pictured the mallet and stake within my desk. Only if it became necessary.

"Hypnosis. A strong vampire." Pam's fangs had run out, a natural reaction to either the betrayal of a fellow vampire or her nearness to frightened prey.

"Bring in her closest friend." Miss Stackhouse appeared to taking this development in stride, apprentantly unconcerned that the guilty party may very well be in this room. For all she knew it was Pam, the vampire standing only a few feet away. Perhaps she was too caught up in the investigation to be aware of her own vulnerability.

"Should she stay or go?" Incredibly Pam appeared to be responding to the authority in the human's voice. I had to remember to tease her about it later. Sookie decisively ordered Ginger from the room. Pam returned with another waitress, Belinda.

"Belinda, what vampire has Ginger been seeing?" Had I breathe, it would have bated as I waited for the human's reply. I kept my eyes on the two human women, so as not to tip my hand.

"Anyone that would have her." Accurate, but I needed more than that demand the punishment I would call on Long Shadow's sire to carry out. What was that human saying about leading a horse to water? Then again I've often thought horses were more intelligent creatures than humans.

"Which one from here?" Sookie's inquiry apparently yielded results as she began turning to the corner where Long Shadow had been lurking. He reacted faster than I'd anticipated, launching himself immediately at the girl. I hadn't prepared for that. I assumed he would try to escape or use the element of surprise to try and eliminate me. Miscalculation. The girl, through sheer luck lived through Long Shadow initial attack and with the speed my thousand years of existence had gifted me, I denied him a second opportunity.

Mallet in hand I watched as my former bar tender melted into a gelatinous mass. I barely had a moment to marvel at my own impulsiveness before the bloodlust hit me with full woman was speaking attracting my attention to the blood surrounding mouth.

"Your mouth is bloody." What before was merely tempting had suddenly become too much to resist. She was speaking again. What a waste of a perfectly delicious mouth.

"Did any go down your throat?" Her blood would soon be flowing freely down mine.

"Probably. What does that mean?" It mean she was be stronger, last longer, be more eager to experience all I could give her. Even Pam's voice drifted into the background as I contemplated the pleasure the next few hours would bring to the both of us.

"How do things look to you now, Sookie?" How do I look to now. Do you see me? Do you see my face above yours? I see you beneath me, calling my name, yelling it, screaming it.

"Well, I guess Bill and me'll go now. I did that for you, Eric, and now we get to go. No retaliation for Ginger and Belinda and Bruce, okay? We agreed." You don't understand yet, but you will. You think that weakling, not even past his second century can keep you from me? You're wrong.

"I'll just bet you need to go see how the bar's doing, huh? Whose mixing drinks tonight?" Drinks? Yes…the bar…

"We got a substitute. You smell different Sookie." Something exotic, intoxicating…I must have it. Now.

"Well, remember now, Eric, we had a deal. Bill and I are going home now aren't we?" No, no no. Mine. You are mine. Your blood is mine. Your body is mine. I am your Master. Do you understand lovely, succulent creature? Mine. Your mouth makes noises I no longer care to hear. Soon it will form other more welcome sounds.

There is something rubbing against my chest, and it is not the human I want. The sensation is useful as it does bring other things in the room into focus, such as an irate vampire, on the verge of attacking. Such an encounter would undoubtedly end in his demise, however I might sustain painful injuries. I prefer not having to regrow limbs, if I can help it. I bend to kiss the eager fangbanger, a strategic withdrawal, rather than a full retreat.

"I'll see you again." The human and vampire disappeared into the hall and I returned my attention to Ginger. As they say, a bird in hand is better than two in the bush. I can always burn the bush down later if necessary.


	4. Chapter 4

After the intercourse I dressed as swiftly as vampiricly possible. I was not in the mood for a second go-round with Ginger. Sex with the fang-banger had provided an outlet for the after effects of staking Long Shadow, but still left me curiously unsatisfied. Undoubtedly my discontent stemmed from wishing it had been a different woman beneath me.

"Return to the bar, Ginger." The human moved quickly to obey my command and departed with some manner of irritating farewell which I did not return. I had more important matters to consider.

I had staked another vampire. There would be consequences. I would have to pay a penalty, likely many times the amount Long Shadow had pilfered from the bar. The financial loss and legal hassle would be tiresome. I briefly considered framing the Fellowship of the Sun for the murder, but quickly dismissed it as an option. Bill, who I had so cunning maneuvered in being my witness, was now a potential witness against me. I'm sure he would be only too happy to contradict me should I try to lay the blame for Long Shadow's death elsewhere. Compton was yet again interfering with my plans. How tempting it was to turn my single murder into a spree.

Still, ending another vampire's existence was a serious matter. Reducing our numbers at this juncture in history was unwise. I won't arbitrarily disadvantage my species, even if I didn't think Bill Compton would be much of a loss.

Looking to the positive, I had a few things to be pleased about. I had caught my thief. I had dealt with the offender and I would get back my money. My disposing of Long Shadow would remind any vampires in my area looking to take my position, that I had not gone soft since the Great Revelation, that my owning a mainstreaming establishment did not mean I had abandoned all the old ways. I had begun what promised to be a fruitful arrangement with a human telepath. These were all reasons to be satisfied with this evening's course of events.

A small matter of worry was that I had not considered any of the above when I staked Long Shadow. Before the investigation had proven Long Shadow's guilt, I had decided not to kill him. I had considered the pros and the cons and came to the conclusion that the act would cause more trouble than it was worth. Yet, when the moment came, I went against my previous judgment and staked Long Shadow anyway. Why? It was impulsive, and though I am many things, impulsive is not one of them. Was my anger at Long Shadow deeper than I had previously realized? Or was it something else? Had my intervention been motivated by a desire to save Sookie Stackhouse? I had the uncomfortable feeling that it did.

Surely, I had not been infected by the sickness that had overtaken Bill Compton. No, it was madness to even consider such a thing. If I had acted to protect the human, it was not because I was suffering from any deluded romantic attachment to her. The only rational explanation was that my instincts sought to preserve a rare and useful business asset, as well as a desirable future bedmate. Nothing more.

"How was Ginger?" Pam had re-entered my office, slightly pinker than when she'd left it.

"Tolerable," I had no desire to confess my discontent. Pam, with her usual acuteness, would guess the reason behind my dissatisfaction and taunt me endlessly for it. " How was Belinda?"

"Quite satisfying. She really does have a lovely mouth." Pam looked fondly reminiscent. I envied her physical fulfillment.

"Really? Perhaps I'll try her sometime." It was an offhand comment, but for some reason it caused Pam mild amusement.

"You forget Eric, humans are as limited in their sexual preferences as they are in everything else. You're not exactly Belinda's type. I know what a rare experience that is for you." Pam was right on all counts. While varied sexual preferences were becoming more and more accepted among the human set, they generally kept to specific groupings. Belinda must belong to the group that desired only women. Humans and their rigid categories. I myself heavily favored females, probably a result of my experience with my maker, but I had been known to dabble on occasion. I had a feeling that Pam's last sentence was referring to more than just my lack of appeal to Belinda. Would Pam dare to suggest that I didn't appeal to another human of our recent acquaintance? Looking at her face, the answer was obvious. Of course she would.

"Pam, go glamour, Bruce, Belinda, and Ginger. I don't need any of them telling tales about the theft or Long Shadow's disappearance to the police." The task needed doing and I wanted Pam out of my office before her teasing became any worse.

"Already done. I'm surprised you didn't do Ginger yourself when you were done with her." Pam was efficient, no doubt about that. Her ability to anticipate my needs was why she was such a valuable second-in-command. It was also why I put up her prodding at things that ought to be left alone.

"I had other things on my mind." Like Sookie Stackhouse for instance.

"I'm sure you did." I wondered if Pam was as much as a mind-reader as the telepath. I sent her a warning look and she immediately retreated to a safer tone. "Do you want me to make the call to Hot Rain?" I debated that for a minute and then decided against it. I would not hide behind my child. I would brave whatever fury Hot Rain directed at me calmly but unapologetically.

"No, I'll do it myself." I was not looking forward to the conversation, but it would have to take place soon. I decided to allow myself a small diversion before I performed my unpleasant task. The talk of calling suddenly inspired an idea as to how to proceed with Sookie Stackhouse. "Pam, I would like you to call service and place an order for tomorrow night." Pam knew at once I was referring to the blood whores of Shreveport, or as they prefer to call themselves "The Minas". I found the reference to Dracula's legend somewhat amusing. I wondered how many of the escorts understood the literary significance.

"Male or female?" One of the rare things Bill Compton and I had in common was an appreciation of the warm female form. I found it somewhat ironic that the source of conflict in our dealings was not caused by our many differences but by one of our few similarities.

"Female."

"To be delivered where?"

"Bill Compton's house." Pam's eyebrows shot up in surprise. This provoked my first grin of the evening. It is not every day that I can shock Pam.

"Bill Compton?" My child's voice, usually so assured, was colored with confusion.

"He produced the telepath as requested, which lead to the discovery of the thief. Naturally, I wish to reward him." Pam looked at me with great skepticism. "That will be all, Pam." Pam nodded to me and left my office with the incredulous look still upon her face. I had no doubt she would decipher my intentions within minutes of her departure.

My gift to Compton would be a diagnostic tool, testing Bill's commitment to his human. He'll have to choose between offending me and offending Sookie. If the appearance of the blood whore caused tension and suspicion between Sookie and Bill, that would be an added bonus.


	5. Chapter 5

The phone in my office rang for 376th time this week. I checked the caller ID and saw that it was Hot Rain once again. Negotiations over the matter of Long Shadow's death were not proceeding smoothly, and I was growing tired of the whole process. I had hoped to reach settlement as swiftly as possible, without bringing in an arbitrator, but that was clearly going to be impossible. I had been more than generous, offering Hot Rain half a million dollars, especially considering Long Shadow's betrayal. The Native American vampire was stubbornly refusing to be reasonable. He had been calling Fangtasia relentlessly since the night I informed him of his child's final death. After his fifth call I had ceased answering the phone.

Hot Rain, despite being centuries my junior, was not as up-to-date on recent technology as I was. He had yet to discover how I was dodging his calls and persisted in using the same phone to harass me from. I needed Pam to call the phone company and get the number blocked. Hot Rain's tying up the line had already created one headache for me.

Bill was now the Area Five Investigator. He had campaigned in New Orleans for almost a week without my knowledge. I hadn't even known he had left Bon Temps. I only learned of his activities after the election had taken place. After I had received the official phone call informing me, Sheriff of Area Five, that I had a new Investigator, I took a leaf out of Hot Rain's book and placed an irate phone call of my own.

I pay a vampire in the Queen's service to keep me abreast of any political developments within the city. My informant claimed to have attempted to contact me half a dozen times, but found himself unable to get through. Since he hadn't considered the matter of great importance he hadn't expended more effort to reach me. I informed my source that I expected better service in the future and terminated the conversation. The thought of replacing the vampire crossed my mind, but I quickly decided against it.

Developing a contact within the Queen's service was not an easy task and the tidbits my informant usually provided were invaluable to a vampire in my position. I couldn't justly blame my informant for his lapse. He had no idea I was engaged in a battle of wills with Bill Compton, so the significance of the appointment was lost on him. Realistically I'm not sure what I would have done with the information. Perhaps I would have tried to sabotage Bill's campaign or used Bill's absence as an opportunity to visit my favorite telepath. No use crying over spilt blood. In the end nothing had really changed. Bill's new title would make it harder for me to requisition Sookie, but not impossible.

Bill must have known that this act of defiance wouldn't be enough to keep Sookie from me, yet he had done it anyway. He was not a gregarious individual, nor did have any ambition to speak of. Lobbying for a political position must have gone against his nature. Why would he have run, in spite of his disposition and in spite of knowing it was ultimately a wasted effort? I could only assume he was reinforcing the message he sent to me with his rejection of my "gift".

I recalled the girl standing before me, dark and petite, complaining of how rudely Bill had refused her services. She related to me all the details of her encounter with Bill, including his dragging her to "some hick bar" and meeting "a drunk chick with weird eyes,". Apparently Bill had called the "weird drunk chick" his "personal wine cellar". The creature then went on and on about how insulting it all was considering she was "practically a special vintage" or some such nonsense. I sampled her later that evening and found she was no such thing.

Despite the unexceptional quality of her blood, the money I paid her was a worthwhile investment. The woman had delivered the answer I had sent her to discover. How committed was Bill Compton to making a nuisance of himself? Very.

Pam knocked on door and for once actually waited to be invited in. I knew immediately from this behavior there was an official purpose for her being here.

"Yes?"

"Bubba is here to see you." Bubba? Well that would explain Pam's uncharacteristic bout of gravity. Pam's sense of humor and uncensored manner of speaking were very confusing to the mentally addled vampire. During Pam's first introduce to the famed "Man from Memphis" she had, quite unintentionally, provoked one of Bubba's "episodes". After cleaning up the considerable aftermath, I had commanded Pam to cease all hints of devilry while in the presence of the former star. Pam had been less than thrilled when it had once again been Area Five's turn to host the unstable vampire. My standing instructions to my subjects were to keep "The King" under constant care and supervision. Under no circumstances was Bubba to be allowed near Fangtasia, yet here he apparently was.

"He is unaccompanied?" If he wasn't the vampire with him would not be in for a pleasant evening.

"Yes." Who had been so criminally foolish as to leave the walking public relations disaster to his own devices? I would not be the Sheriff who allowed one of our embarrassments to become public knowledge.

"Tell me he didn't try to come in the main entrance." I could only imagine what the Queen would do to me if Bubba attracted human attention. Actually, I didn't want imagine it.

"No, thankfully he used the service door." As the human would say, "Thank heaven for small mercies". Except of course I don't believe in heaven.

"Good. Show him in."

Pam led Bubba into my office, and exited as quickly as her dignity allowed.

"Good to see ya again, Mr. Eric."

"Good to see you too, Bubba. Why are you here?" I have found with Bubba directness was the best approach to take.

"Mr. Bill called and told me, "Don't go to hospital"." I hardly knew where to begin with that bewildering statement, what way to proceed in order to get something resembling sense from Bubba. The only thing remotely clear was that Bubba had been in contact with someone named Bill. I didn't think it was too big a stretch to assume the vampire meant Bill Compton, as there were no other vampires named Bill in the immediate area.

"Are you doing a job for Bill, Bubba?" Again this was a reasonable intuitive leap. It was the common practice of Bubba's temporary guardians to pay him for doing odd jobs.

"Yes sir, Mr. Eric. Mr. Bill told me "Watch the house at night until I get back. Don't let anyone sneak in. Don't talk to anyone. Don't let anyone see you." Bubba smiled, no doubt pleased he had remembered so many instructions.

"Whose house Bubba? Bill's?" Was Bill concerned about his home being burglarized? I would think even human criminals would wise enough not to rob a vampire, especially for so slight a temptation as what paltry possessions Bill owned. Then again, one should never underestimate the stupidity of humans.

"No, Miss Sookie's. Mr. Bill's girl." Mr. Bill's girl. I pushed away the unpleasant sensation the phrase sent through me and focused on what Bubba had just revealed. Bill had hired Bubba to watch over Sookie's house. From the instructions Bubba had conveyed it sounded like Bill had been concerned with night prowlers. Was this just more of Bill's overdone territory marking, or was there more going on in Bon Temps than I was aware of. Suddenly I remembered Bubba mentioning the word "hospital".

"Did anything happen while you were guarding Sookie's house Bubba?" Bubba appeared shamed-faced about something. Obviously something had gone wrong during his protection detail.

"Yes, sir. I was watching the house like I'm supposed to but I got mighty hungry. I smelled a cat near-by, already dead, but fine all the same. Only it wasn't really fine. I drained it and it messed me up but good. When I came to I heard some people by Mr. Bill's house talking 'bout how Miss Sookie needed to get to the hospital. She was hurt real bad Mr. Eric." It was one of the longest speeches I'd ever heard from Bubba, but instead of being impressed, I was inwardly marveling at the effect the story had had on me. My fangs had actually slightly extended. I was feeling a twinge of anger at the thought of Sookie being injured. Incredible.

"Who did it Bubba?" I kept my voice absolutely calm, hoping to keep Bubba's coherent streak going.

"Far as I could gather from the policemen poking around the cemetery, it was some sumbitch called Rene. They took him to the hospital too," A sumbitch called Rene. I wondered how many Renes were checked into the hospital at this moment. It would be a shame to get the wrong room. No, that would be unwise, what with the human police milling around, "Miss Sookie's got a lot of fight in her. I sure do like that in a woman." So Sookie was the one responsible for doing such damage to her attacker that he needed medical treatment. It didn't surprise me as much as it might have. In our two brief encounters I'd already noticed Sookie has a defiant spark, the quality of a born fighter, that was at odd with her sweet and polite exterior.

"As do I Bubba." The telepath's spirit was one of the most arousing thing about her, apart from her breasts of course.

"Yep, shame Miss Sookie is Bill's gal." Truer words were never spoken.

"Yes it is, a terrible shame," Time to steer Bubba back down the original conversation path," So why did you want to go to the hospital?" Bubba looked confused for a second or two, but eventually regained his bearings.

"Well, Mr. Bill told me to guard Miss Sookie. Can't do that from where I can't see her." Bubba was looking for a way to complete his original assignment. He didn't seem to understand that his job was over, that he'd failed and now his services were no longer required. Bill obliviously hadn't communicated clearly enough over the phone.

"But Bill also told you not to go to the hospital." All least Bill had managed to do that much right in his rush to get to his injured human.

"Yes, sir. "Don't go to the hospital". That's what he said when he called."

"Well then, don't go to the hospital," Bubba continued to look uneasy so I added, "Mr. Bill told you to watch Sookie's house, right Bubba?"

"Yes sir, "Watch the house, until I get back. Don't let anyone sneak in. Don't talk to anyone. Don't be seen.""

"Well, Sookie's no longer in her house, so you don't need to watch her anymore do you?" Manipulating the psychology of a mentally unbalanced vampire was a tricky business. Fortunately I am a master maneuverer . Bubba slowly gave a relaxed smile.

"Suppose you're right, Mr. Eric." That situation defused, I needed to figure out what to do with Bubba until Bill returned.

"Why don't you go back to Sookie's house now and stand guard until Bill comes back? Have you fed?" Obviously Bubba had managed to stay out of trouble in Sookie's woods, apart from drinking blood from a poison cat. Now that this Rene was in custody I doubted Bubba would find more of them lying on the ground.

"Yes sir, I found a couple of cats on the way over here. I surely do like cities. Lots of stray critters about." I stomached the reference to Bubba's strange dietary preferences with as much grace as I could.

"Yes. Well, good night Bubba, and remember don't be seen." I wondered how many vampires had said that sentence to Bubba over the past half century.

"Yes sir, I know. Thank ya very much Mr. Eric."The famed singer exited my office leaving me with a good deal to think on.

Bill must have known Sookie was in some kind of danger, or he never would have called Bubba. He decided playing this game of one-upmanship with me was more important than providing adequate protection for my newest acquisition. Had he come to me, I would have arranged for a better bodyguard than the simpleton who had just vacated my office. Of course I would also have demanded something in exchange, probably his relinquishing sole claim to Sookie. I wouldn't have demanded outright possession, just the opportunity to seduce her without having to break vampiric tradition.

The fact stood that he hadn't come to me and as a result Sookie had narrowly avoided death, a state in which she would be no good to either Compton or myself. This could not happen again. Compton and I would have to come to terms. All in due time.

"Pam." My child appeared before me instantaneously.

"Yes, Eric?"

"Sookie Stackhouse is in the hospital. Apparently some human tried to kill her." Pam blinked but otherwise showed no particular sign of emotion.

"Really? First Long Shadow now this. She is having quite a week." I hadn't thought of that. If Sookie continued to be attacked with such regularity, she wouldn't last the year. Were so many near death experiences the norm for most humans? They really were such frail creatures.

"So it would seem. What is that human advice column you read so much lately?" Since the Great Revelation Pam had taken to perusing the newspaper for insight into modern human culture. If the behavioral patterns of Pam's time were dated, mine were antique.

"Dear Abby." Yes, that was it. Whiny humans wrote to this woman for ways to improve their fleeting insignificant lives.

"What would Abby say is the human custom for when a human is injured." Pam squinted in concentration.

"You make them soup. No wait, that's for when human get a Disease," Pam shivered at the thought of having such a vulnerable body that microscopic bacteria could incapacitate you or kill you all together, "For injuries you send flowers and a card." That sounded simple enough. It would bring me to the forefront of Sookie's mind and make Bill aware that the events of the past week had not escaped my notice.

"Yes, I will do that. Go find me a suitable bouquet."

"Eric, most flower shops are closed at this time of night," I raised my eyebrows at her and she sighed dramatically, "Yes, Sheriff." I knew Pam wasn't really displeased with the task. She would welcome any excuse to get out of bar duty and I'm sure she would enjoy waking up every florist in Shreveport and "persuading" them to open their doors to her. Sure enough she was back within an hour and a half, placing her trophy on my desk with a flourish. It was an eye catching arrangement. The focal point of the piece was an exotic red flower which resembled the portion of the female anatomy with which I was quite familiar.

"Very appropriate Pam." Despite my dry tone, I meant the words that I spoke. Very appropriate indeed. I returned my gaze to the central petals.

"Yes I thought so too. May I also point out that Abby says sending flowers is also a common practice in human mating rituals." Pam's comment jerked me from the fantasies that the arrangement had inspired.

"That will be all Pam. Send one of the humans back to deliver the flowers to the hospital." Pam smiled obliviously pleased with herself.

"Of course. Don't forget to sign the card."


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: I know I kept a lot of you waiting for this new chapter. I know it's short, but I promise to have the next and final chapter up within the week. It will be concerning the "deal" between Bill and Eric mentioned at the end of Book 2. I'm very sorry for my delinquency. Thanks for bearing with me. –Evey Edge.**

There are few pleasures of my immortal existence that I prefer to flying. Nothing felt more liberating than escaping than mundane burdens of gravity and fully embracing the night. Far above the stench and noise of humanity, I could almost imagine myself in the time when I was newly made, many centuries past.

I had spent the earlier part of the evening dividing my time between my duties as Sheriff and my duties as a bar owner. After finishing with subject supplications and managerial chores I couldn't bring myself to do a rotation in the bar. The thought of having to grace one of the feeble-minded vermin with my attentions was too much for me tonight. The night beckoned and I had answered.

Perhaps I would hunt. I could use my elevation to stalk my unknown prey, as a hawk stalks a rabbit, then swoop down and claim my prize. One could only take so much of feeding on fangbangers after all, and hopefully adding a little variety to my diet would cure me of my growing restlessness. It wouldn't be exactly the same as when I'd hunted as a new vampire, my food would survive this time, but it would be a change from my routine.

Lost in my thoughts, I had somehow drifted toward Shrevport's hospital.. Perhaps it had been my thoughts of stalking desirable quarry that drew me here. Perhaps it had been an unconscious desire to see how my gift was received. Whatever it was, it seemed a shame to pass without paying a call.

Scanning the room through the windows was no trouble with my superior eyesight, although I did see enough to make me abundantly grateful I would never have to stay in one of these facilities. I found Sookie Stackhouse on the third floor.

I saw my flower arrangement, and two others, a potted plant with a red ribbon, and an arrangement of pink flowers displayed around the room. Of the three, mine was by far the most attractive and expensive. I wondered who had sent the two others.

Sookie was not alone in the room. Bill, it appeared, had finally made it back from New Orleans, rather belatedly in my opinion. Sookie was as Bubba had put it "hurt real bad". Her nose was broken, her face and throat bruised. From her rigid posture in the bed I would guess there was damage to her ribs as well. The "sumbitch Rene" had made it quite obvious he didn't need extend his already brief stay on this earth. I'd need to be discreet about his removal, and be more indirectly involved that I'd like, but the human had done damage to my property. He would pay.

I watched as Bill and Sookie conversed. They didn't look very amorous. Bill's face, never the most expressive, shifted between disapproving, and proud. Sookie wore a strained smile. Perhaps Bill's monumental failure to protect her had caused their bond to splinter. I moved closer to the window to hear the conversation within the room. Sookie lips were moving. I strained to hear her whisper.

"Don't kill Rene." No, I couldn't possible have heard that right. Human woman always demanded to be avenged for offenses done to them, both great and small. The few women whose beds I frequented with semi-regularity over the centuries had made these kind of requests, asking me to handle troublesome ex-lovers, bosses, landlords, etc. I'd dealt with such petitions as the mood struck me, sometimes delegating the task to an underling, sometimes ending the association with the human on the spot. Never did I ever hear a woman ask to have her wronger spared.

"I may have already done the job. He's in intensive care. But even if he lives there's been enough murder. Let the law do it. I don't want any more witch hunts coming after you. I want us to have peace." This was not a normal woman. There she lay, bruised, battered, nearly murdered and she asks for her would-be-killer to be spared. She does so to protect the vampire who has so abysmally failed in protecting her. None of this makes the smallest bit of sense.

Sookie took Bill's hand and held it to her abused check. Bill's face softened in a way I had never seen and he slowly pulled Sookie toward him in a gentle embrace.

"I won't kill him." I believed him. He was really going to acquiesce to Sookie's request, despite that fact it ran contrary to his vampiric instincts. It was both incredible and pathetic.

"Sweetheart, I missed you." Sweetheart. She had called Bill "sweetheart". Somehow it wasn't the same as when Ginger calls me "sweetie". Any term of endearment on the fangbanger's lips was repellent, but this was…different. Perhaps it wouldn't be unendurable to called a term of affection by one such as Sookie, provided the pet name was never used within the hearing of others, particularly Pam.

"I wonder how quickly you can heal without me help?" Interesting. Bill must have offered Sookie his blood, and she refused. Squeamish perhaps? I wouldn't have imagined her to have a weak stomach, but why else wouldn't she seek such immediate relief from her injuries.

"Oh, I'll try to hurry. I bet I'll even surprise the doctor as is." Did she mean because of Long Shadow's blood? He hardly gave her enough to significantly affect her recovery. That is, unless she'd had vampire blood before…I would ponder that at a later time.

Bill appeared to be momentarily distracted by some movement in the hall and Sookie was staring out at the moon. I flew right up to the glass, close enough for her weak human eyes to see me. I grinned at her surprise at finding me hovering outside her window.

I considered landing and stopping in for an official visit, but decided against it. With Bill there the encounter could easily turn combative, and such struggles are best had away from human eyes. It was enough for her to know I had been here, that I had not forgotten about her and that I had no intention of going anywhere.

As I flew away I decided I would need to convey to Bill this same message. When I returned to Fangtasia I would have Pam issue Compton an official summons. For now I would return to my original plan for the outing. Let the hunt begin.


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note: This is the final chapter of this of Fanfiction. I do intend to continue Eric's POV for the other books, but I doubt I'll start **_**Living Dead in Dallas**_** for a month or two. School and work are severely cutting into my free time or I wouldn't be breaking from my habit. Thanks for being such a great audience for my Eric musings. –Evey Edge**

______________________________________________________________________________

"Eric, Bill Compton is here to see you." Pam had entered my office without knocking, exactly as I'd asked her to earlier this evening. She had left the door open just far enough for Bill, who was waiting in the hall, to glimpse the naked blond temporarily resting on the top of my desk. The woman I'd ordered from Minas bore a passing resemblance to Sookie Stackhouse. I'd chosen her specifically for that reason.

"You may go." The woman appeared vaguely disappointed, but she nodded, dressed and moved to exit my office. As she reached the door, she glanced back.

"If you want me again-" I cut her off immediately.

"I have the number." She left without another word. I considered for a moment whether I would purchase her again. I hardly needed to pay for sex and blood, what with the willing throng circulating Fangtasia night after night. Still, as humans went she was far less noisome than some. She hadn't spoken more than necessary or lingered when she was no longer wanted. She was physically appealing, and despite not being an exact duplicate of the human I'd recently been craving, she was close enough to pass until I possessed the original. I would ponder this at another time. Presently I had more pressing matters to attend to.

"Send him in." Pam, who had watched my exchange with the escort with disinterest, merely nodded and went to retrieve Compton. When Bill entered I sensed his displeasure, rather than saw it on his face. To the casual observer the vampire appeared coldly impassive, but I was learning to read that veneer. It would seem that the calmer Bill appeared the more effort he was making to control his temper. From the coolness in his demeanor I gleaned that he was very, very, angry. Excellent.

Tonight I wanted Bill's thinking as muddled as possible, and I knew from personal experience that rage had a way of doing just that. Hence I'd hired a blood whore similar in appearance to his human and arrange for him to glimpse her naked in my office. Although Bill's rational mind knew Sookie was bruised head to toe and lying in a hospital bed, the insane jealousy that accompanied romantic attachment would be tripped into overdrive. Having no doubt passed the woman in the hall, Bill now knew the truth, but the lingering emotion would still be there. Negotiations had not yet begun, but I had already delivered by message.

"Eric." Bill nodded to me, not a millimeter lower than custom demanded.

"Bill." A few seconds of silence hung in the air. Neither he nor I would mention the woman. Pam, who had followed Bill into the room, grinned in anticipation of what was to come. "I understand congratulations are in order. Fifth Area Investigator. I had no notion you had political aspirations." I paused to see if Bill would respond, but he said nothing, no doubt waiting for me to make the first play. "I've also become aware of certain events occurring in your absence. Tell me, did Sookie like my flower arrangement?" That got a reaction, a small one of course, but a reaction none the less. He'd blinked. Bill had had no prior knowledge of my gift. Sookie had not told him. Interesting.

"I'm sure she'll send you a thank note. Sookie is fond of observing codes of courtesy towards everyone she comes in contact with." I'd never have suspected Bill had it in him. In two sentences he dodged my question, implied Sookie's supposed indifference to me, and subtly reminded me of the "code of courtesy" I was expected to obey toward him. Perhaps he did have a future in politics after all. I might have been impressed if I wasn't so irritated.

"I'll look for one once she's fully recovered. Tell me what was the total damage? Bubba was unclear on the specifics." I, too could play this game, in fact I was an expert, were Bill was a mere novice. With my reply I'd forced Bill to admit his failure in protecting his human and informed him I knew about Bubba's involvement.

"A broken nose, two ribs, and the collarbone." He words were terse. Again I could sense the undercurrent of anger, but I suspected this time not all of it was directed at me.

"How long should I expect to be without her services?"

"The humans estimate she'll be healed in a month's time." It's no wonder humans accomplish so little within their lifetimes given how long the spend recovering from illness and injury.

"I'd be happy to speed Sookie's recovery, if you are unwilling. She is a valuable asset to my businesses, and I don't know how soon l may require her." I grinned enjoying both Bill's anger and Pam's surprise. Both knew the full implication my offer. I had not given blood to a human in over a century, perhaps not since Pam, and never without taking blood in return. Such an intimate exchange was irregular among vampires to say the least. In my case it was nearly unheard of. Of course, I hadn't been completely earnest in my offer. I knew Sookie had refused Bill's blood, so it was unlikely she would voluntarily accept mine. Still, Bill wasn't aware of that.

"Sookie wishes to recover naturally, so as not to attract notice from other humans." Bill's voiced had cooled a few more degrees. I suddenly had a fiendish curiosity to know what would cause him to explode.

"Shame. If your incompetence is going to restrict my asset's availability, we must come to an understanding."

"My incompetence?" Pam looked positivity gleeful, watching the back and forth of the conversation like a spectator at a human's tennis match. At any moment I expected her to begin a tally sheet.

"You claim Sookie is yours, yet she was nearly beaten to death in a cemetery outside your house. What you would call it?" My serve.

"I would call my affair, not yours." Bill's weak rally.

"I disagree. I am your Sheriff. It is my privilege to requisition your property if I deem it essential to the prosperity of my area. Your negligence could have cost me a rare commodity." Point to me.

"I arranged protection for her in my absence. What happened was an unforeseeable circumstance that will not occur again." 'Unforeseeable circumstance' wouldn't be the term I'd use. Gross incompetence would be closer to the truth.

"Unforeseeable? You thought Bubba a suitable bodyguard?" The vampire may be strong and capable of handling simple assignments, but only under close supervision. Bill had no way of keeping a leash on the dead singer from New Orleans.

"Against the threat I had assumed Sookie was facing, yes." So it was as I suspected. Bill had known Sookie was in danger when he had left for New Orleans.

"And what threat would that be?"

"I had reason to suspect a human was targeting women in Bon Temps who were known to be associating with vampires," I thought back to the night Sookie had come into the bar, showing pictures of the two women. Most likely the victims of the Rene character. Humans murdering humans out of hatred. And to think that it's my species that's accused of bloodthirsty savagery.

"In addition risking the telepath, you endangered Area Five. You were made aware of terms of Bubba's temporary guardianship, I assume." Bubba's caretakers are responsible for keeping Bubba from the public eye and providing some degree of supervision.

"I have not violated any of terms. I checked in with Bubba every night. There was no exposure." True, but there easily could have been the night he was drugged. He could have been found by the human policemen or been seen on the way to Fangtasia.

"This time. We must be sure such serious miscalculation does not occur again." We had reached the crucial junction of the conversation, the reason I'd demanded his presence this evening.

"What do you propose?" Bill's eyes had narrowed slightly, suddenly more wary then he had been moments before.

"That we come to an arrangement regarding Sookie." Bill's jaw tightened betraying, his emotions.

"Sookie is mine." There was a grim determination to his words. Bill would not surrender to me tonight. Force would not do. If I pushed him to it, Bill would fight me to the death for his human. He would almost certainly lose, given the centuries I had on him, but he would fight all the same. Whether he was driven by pride or, I shuttered to think it, love, I did not know or care. What mattered was that I find a way out of the stalemate that worked to my best advantage.

"So you've said. None the less, an arrangement must be made, if only to avoid future mishaps. Let us begin on common ground. I'm sure we can both agree that Sookie of no use to either of us dead," Bill inclined his head to show grudging assent, "Good. In that case I'm sure you'll have no objection to my proposal. If the human is again in jeopardy and you are unable to protect her, I will take over the responsibility. In return you will refrain from inhibiting my business dealings with your human. You will not use your new title to put roadblocks in my path. We both know I would eventually overcome such obstacles, but I'd rather not have to put in the effort." A fair compromise in my opinion, but Bill, as seemed his custom, did not agree with me.

"How do I profit from this agreement?" For a start it would allow you to leave this interview alive. Although two stakings in one month might be considered overkill, so to speak. Would unleashing Pam and her silver whip on Compton seem an overzealous punishment for insubordination?

"You gain the assurance of your human's continued well-being." That really ought to be enough for the besotted vampire.

"Only until your business concerns endangers it. I want something else." So perhaps Bill was not as enamored as I previously assumed.

"What is that?" What would he ask for? Money? A favor? As Sheriff I'd heard every kind of request imaginable.

"Your word that you will immediately cease your personal pursuit of Sookie." Of course it would have to come back to the woman. It had been foolish to entertain hopes of Bill's rationality. There would be no bartering with him on this point.

"No." Compton is not the only vampire who knows how to be stubborn and inflexible.

"She does not desire your advances."

"If that is that case, you have nothing to fear. She is immune to glamour and I never use force." Compton knows my reputation too well to doubt the truth of my words. I've never had to coerce women into wanting me. Some have required more seduction than other, but it always ended the same.

"I will settle for your assurance that you will not contact her without my knowledge." Not too great a sacrifice on my part. I had no intention of attempting to sneak around my underling. When I succeeded in taking his human, he would be the first to know.

"Very well. But in return, I too want something."

"That is?"

"In the event of a severance between yourself and Miss Stackhouse, you will revoke your claim and send her to me." Human relationships, like their lives, tended to be fleeting. Change was their only constant. Sookie, I had no doubt, would obey this law of human nature. In time her affection for Bill would fade and their connection would dissolve.

"The old ways are over Eric. You, as Sheriff, know that better than most." Bill thought I wanted him to perform the antiquated custom of passing willing humans from vampire to vampire. Now such practices violated the laws we had adapted into order to coexist with human society.

"I am not suggesting an immediate transfer of ownership. Doubtless Sookie would find that somewhat objectionable." I had a feeling the feisty human would probably find this entire conversation offensive to her modern woman sensibilities.

"Doubtless." For a moment I thought Bill had been answering my thoughts, then realized he was, somewhat dryly, echoing my words.

"I only desire opportunity. The rest will be entirely up to Miss Stackhouse." I waited for Bill's response. He was undoubtedly weighing the probability of getting a better offer from me and not liking what he was coming up with.

"On the proviso that she come to you willingly, I accept." It was done. The road to my acquisition of Sookie Stackhouse was paved.

"That will be all Bill." Pam led Bill from the office with a backward smirk. I didn't let it trouble me. I had shaped events to my satisfaction. Nothing to do now but wait. As I've said, time is a relative concept. New, old, short, long are words that vary based on perspective. From my perspective Bill's relationship with Sookie was new. From hers it would soon be old and tiresome. She would be mine in a short while. Once she was it would be a long time before I let her go.


End file.
